Tides of Steel
Tides of Steel is a crossover between the GSA Rangers, Ninja Steel Rangers, and Cameron Wantanabe from Ninja Storm. ''This is the first episode of this series to not air Saturday 12 Noon since ''Dimensions in Danger. Power Rangers would continue to air Saturday 7:30pm before Henry Danger until Danger Thunder. Plot Part 1 Outside the cabin of Eustus' Boy Rangers, Magnator messages him that the GSA have made contact with the last ninja, Brody Ramero. It is found out by the GSA that Elizabeth is a robot, based of the A-10000 Audio Animatroic that Disney had been working on until Mr. Frasier was layed off in 2009. However, Cameron Wantanabe receives the signal too, but he is absent in part one after noticing this. The next day, he tells Gwen they should do a package on Brody, the last ninja. She says her friends would die to see the last ninja in the flesh. He then leaves the studio and morphs into Shogun Black (saying Shogun storm, ranger form) and calls upon the Indaver Ninjaman. The GSA Rangers get pulled by Rosa and destroy the Indavers with Tycho's upgrade. When they return to the HQ after a GSA meeting, they meet Brody and his older brother, the country sensation Levi Weston. They tell them they will need their friends when Lady Lisa returns. For the Shogun, Magnator asks for more reinforcements, but all he gets is Dornado, the son of renowned Bounty Hunter Vexacus, who comes down to bring havoc with Eustus and Lady Lisa, but the Ninja's work is futile. Back on the Shogun Destroyer, Eustus uses the solar Chakra to create a new stone: The Black Hole Stone. Part 2 Cam arrives at the GSAHQ and wonders how he could get his powers back, since he answered the call. They scrap most of the Manta Zord to reconstruct his morpher while the other men head off to fight Lady Lisa. They are lead to Quarry Ridge where Magnator and Tycheil reveal themselves for the first time. Before either side can make a move, Tycho gets a message to use a card to try and teleport the others there. He picks the VS card which is "assistance" in the JAKQ card game. The card does what its supposed to do, with Cam saying "It's Morphin Time" before going through their team call (Samurai storm, ranger from!; NINJA SPIN, GSA Ranger Power). Eustus then morphs and indavers show up. They end up killing Lady Lisa with JAKQ Cannon. Lady Lisa grows and Eustus gets the Mamba-Jay Megazord. He begins trying to knock out various zords, thinking they won't be able to combine, he is wrong as Preston and Levi can replace Harvey and Ashton in the GSA Megazord-dubbed the Ninja Pride Megazord. Just then, the Samurai Star Chopper appears exclaiming, "I thought i lost this years ago!". The combined GSA-Ninja Steel team aim for Lady Lisa, while Cam the Mamba-Jay Megazord. With the combined team on fumes, Cam receives a Power Sphere for the Lion Fire Zord (code LF) which allows the zord to be called without the battalizer. The blast repairs Ashton's Dragon Zord, Harvey's Akela Zord, Haley's Kodiak Zord, and Calvin's Nitro Zord. The GSA Megazord assumes control of the Lion Fire Zord to become the Ninja Pride Ultrazord and destroys Lady Lisa. Eustus jumps out of his zord and uses the Black Hole Stone on it, knowing he and any shogun can call it back. The rangers part ways, but not before Cam's morpher explodes, with Brody blaming Vierra for over powering it. He is left with a ninja power star to access his Zord, perhaps for his young son, Caleb. The GSA then talk about their next action, as they fear they can't get help from their predecessors. They fear that all the worst the Shogun can do is to fit the season. Cast Rangers * Ricky Garcia-Harvey Rivers (GSA Red) * William Shewfelt - Brody Romero (Ninja Steel Red Ranger) * Tenzing Norgay Trainor-Ashton Quzell (GSA Green) * Nico Greetham - Calvin Maxwell (Ninja Steel Yellow Ranger) * Nina Lu-Kora Haung (GSA Pink) * Chrysti Ane - Sarah Thompson (Ninja Steel Pink Ranger) * Jasmeet Baduwalia-Tycho Franklin (GSA Orange) * Peter Sudarso - Preston Tien (Ninja Steel Blue Ranger) * Jacquline Scislowski-Corinth Summers (GSA Yellow) * Zoe Robins - Hayley Foster (Ninja Steel White Ranger) * Jordi Webber - Levi Weston (Ninja Steel Gold Ranger) * Jason Chan- Cam Watanabe (Green Samurai Ranger) * Lily Silvertein-Ava Frasier * Cree Chicchino-Elizabeth/Alpha ZXK * Mary Passori-Rosa Salir * Audry Whitby-Gwen Gifro News Reel The Shogun * Adam Gardiner-General Magnator (voice) * Jaque Drew-Princess Tyciel (voice) * Lady Lisa * Mark Wright-Dornado (voice) * Colin Ford-Eustus MacAlister (Shogun Black) * Indaver Ninjaman ** Ninja Red ** Ninja Orange ** Ninja Yellow ** Ninja Green ** Ninja Pink Ranger Powers Desnshi Powers * GSA Red: Akela Zord 1 (x2, destroyed once) * GSA Green: Dragon Zord 2 (x2, destroyed once) * GSA Pink: Raven Zord 5 * GSA Orange: JAKQ Cannon, Scorpion Zord 4 * GSA Yellow: Tiger Zord 3 Power Stars * NS Red: Element (Forest), Robo Red, Lion Fire (indirectly) * NS Blue: Dragon Zord (Ninja Pride, normal) * NS Yellow: Nitro Zord (x2, Destroyed once) * NS White: Kodiak Zord (x2, Destroyed Once) * NS Pink: Zoom Zord, Element (metal) * NS Gold: Storm Star (both sides), Bull Rider zord (Ninja Pride, normal) Hurricane Powers * Shogun Black: Dark Stone (x2), Chakra card (solar), Black Mamba Zord, Blue Jay Zord, Black Hole Stone * Green Samurai Ranger: Samurai Star Megazord, Lion Fire Disc Errors to be added Notes * First official crossover that is not an anniversary season since Clash of the Red Rangers ** This is because of Skipping Sentai ** Despite Denziman is the 4th, Hurricanger the 26th, and Ninninger the 39th sentai * First Appearance of the Mamba-Jay Megazord since its debut * First inter-team zord combination in Power Ranger History ** If Hurricinger vs Gaoranger was adapted, Ninja Storm (Hexagon) would have been first * First time a morpher is restored since Once a Ranger * Only time Lion Fire Mode is not used to access the Lion Fire Zord, instead a power sphere * Debut of the Black Hole Stone, Samurai Star Zord Star, Dornado, and the sole appearance of Mayweather Gulch-the Boy Ranger council HQ * The Starner's are absent in both parts * Most Main characters in a GSA episode, 26 See Also * Zyuohger vs Ninninger-Sentai Counterpart (Ninja Steel post series team-up) * Ep. 25: Pirates and Ninja-Sentai Counterpart (Dornado) from Gokaiger * Hurrucinger vs Gaoranger-Sentai Counterpart (Zord fight concept) * Shinobi 43 The Legendary Ninja! Yokai Karuta Tactics-Sentai Counterpart (Cam's morphing sequence and meeting the Ninja Steel Rangers) from Ninninger * Space 27: Indaver Panic Within the Orion?-Sentai Counterpart (fall of Indaver Ninjaman) * Space 31: Naga's Great Recapture Strategy!-Sentai Counterpart (Black Hole Stone) from Kyuranger Category:Team-Up Category:Power Rangers GSA Category:Lemurseighteen Category:Multi-Part Episode